


That rug really tied the two together...

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sassy, Sassy Will Graham, Scars, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Hannibal, Lord Clarges that is, finds Will, also know as Smol Omega Baby Wilgram, sleeping in the library and there is a rug. Things happen... I hope you enjoy the rather depraved inner mechanisms of my mind!





	1. In which Jimmy keeps putting out fires...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> This fic is completely inspired by Purefoysgirls exquisite fic, "Overcoming" and this is an inspired scenario that happened in my mind after chapter 10 (The fall off the horse and the buying of clothes and that woman in red).
> 
> If you haven't yet read Overcoming I suggest that you do, it is currently in progress and a new chapter added every Thursday which is now my favourite day of the week! It is angstful and wonderfully crafted, bloody hilarious to boot. It is the Omegaverse equivalent of Pride and Prejudice starring Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. Lord Clarges may actually be my biggest crush right now, the intelligence, arrogance, cockiness, humour.... anyway my point is go read the thing! The author, Purefoysgirl has read my stuffs and gracefully said she is ok with me publishing this. So enjoy!

Will’s eyes had drifted shut, it had been a long long day with Hannibal and he had just found a comfortable position which did not agitate his sore hip in the large padded chair he favoured. The light was dimmed in the library where the Omega sat, the air warm and cozy from the fireplace. A large open book was rested on his chest where he had left off. Wisps of dreams laced through the warm darkness; battlefields and blood red dresses. He was relieved when a hand rested on his shoulder to shake him gently out of his fitful slumber. The relief was short lived.

 

“Will? Do you need help to bed?” Hannibal's voice was entirely too concerned.

 

“I am not an invalid, Lord Clarges,” he retorted, maybe a little too hotly. The image of that woman clinging to his arm still bristled him. And he was annoyed that it did. He shuffled up in his seat wincing at the pain and stifling a yawn at the same time. He looked up hesitantly to the dark eyes of his husband watching him, amused.

 

“I was not implying that you were. You fell off a horse today if you hadn't forgotten. If you have then maybe I should be a little more concerned with your health. I can carry you up to bed again if you wish?” He chuckled which brought an indignant scowl from the Omega.

 

“If you keep that form, my Lord, you will see how well I can bite.” His ire was half-hearted, too weary to spar this evening. Besides it only seemed to make the Alpha more amused, a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

“Now that does sound more promising than a Trout, Will.” The words and tone altogether made the younger man blush furiously. Hannibal was rather proud of the lever he had found which rendered his spouse flustered.

 

“And here I was thinking you thought yourself a gentleman, Hannibal. You are crude on top of everything else.” Will huffed, uncomfortable with the way in which he was being teased. It was hurtful to tease someone in that manner, especially when you supposedly despised them. 

 

“I wouldn't have thought you would return this evening. Don't you have some widowing to be on with?” The Omega knew he was being just as crude but he was past the point of caring, regardless of how much of a hypocrite that made him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

 

After a moment he realized there had been no comment returned from his husband. He peered up through dark curls to be met with a heated stare. He shifted uncomfortably, it was almost anger but not. He couldn't quite explain what was behind those eyes but it made him uncomfortable. His heart beat faster in the silence and he looked away from the other, almost sheepishly. 

 

“Forgive my mouth, I am tired, My Lord. I shall follow your sage advice and bid you goodnight.” It was bitter to not only apologize but to admit his husband was right, he needed to get away from those eyes though. It was dangerous. 

 

The Omega tried to sit forward but the hand remained rather firmly on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, not quite able to look at the other man's face. 

 

“May I get up? It was indeed your idea after all that I retire to bed,” he asked almost cordially. 

 

“I have never heard you speak to me so politely, Mr. Graham. “ There was that damned amused tone again but before Will could respond Hannibal continued. “I tried to catch up with you after you left the tailors but you were nowhere to be found.”

 

Will grimaced at the event being brought up. He didn't want to recant it, not only because of what had actually happened but also because of how it had made him feel. His bond was growing stronger towards the Alpha and his emotions were becoming harder to brush off. He had felt hurt. 

 

“Must we speak of it? I would rather forget the whole affair.”

 

“Yes, we must speak of it! I upset you, that was not my intention and I would like to clarify the matter with you.” Hannibal's sentence had started off with exasperation but it quickly turned to pleading. It caught Will by surprise, he looked up again to a warm smile that made him shiver.

 

“It really isn't necessary Hannibal,” he muttered, pushing past the hand to stand and skirting out of his husband's reach. Will was most definitely on edge and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. 

 

“Well, I believe it is necessary.” He set his jaw in that arrogant way that meant he would get his point across, body turning to face Will as he moved around him. “I was trying discreetly to put the woman off. I didn't want to embarrass her any further. Instead, I made myself complicit in that nonsense.” He stopped, voice full of frustration as a hand ran through his hair. “I have done enough to harm you from a distance, I am not monster enough to carry on like that.” The Alpha stopped now searching his Omega for signs that he believed him. Will stood there shifting slightly under the assessment not able to meet his husband's eyes.

 

“I understand,” Will replied slowly. Then regaining his strength somewhat, he added, “I do not think you are a monster.” He didn't. He understood the other man and he could feel no lie in the man's words. He felt ridiculous in his reactions now and heat continued to burn on his face. Hannibal took a step towards him and Will darted to the side, clutching the heavy tome in his hands. 

 

“I should put this back in its proper place,” Will murmured to no one. The events of the day had thrown him off completely and he was increasingly feeling the Omegan nature he feared creeping up on him with every moment this close to his Alpha. He walked to the shelf that he had taken the book from, it lived on the top shelf and Will needed the small step ladder that was already in position to reach it. He was only on the first step when Hannibal was there trying to retrieve the book from him.

 

“I can help you with that,” he insisted, pulling the book with some strength. However, in regards to stubbornness, they were an equal match.

 

“I have it, Hannibal.” He hissed, annoyed with the babying he seemed to be receiving from his husband all of a sudden. His fingers managed to cling onto the leather cover.

 

“Stop being so stubborn!” Hannibal's voice rose a little, annoyed with his mate's insistence to receive not a dot from him.

 

“Ha! Me, stubb-” Will began, trying to stand on the top step of the ladder to give him leverage on the book they were squabbling over. The ladder, however, moved and his hip had twinged with his injury and he was now falling backwards, sentence cut off as he braced himself. 

 

“Will!” Hannibal had tried to grab the Omega as he fell but stumbled himself over the blasted step ladder and was now following his spouse in his descent towards the ground. More specifically the Turkish rug. They both landed in a tangle of arms and legs, Hannibal managing to avoid his weight landing on the other but he lay over his spouse now. Will let out a hiss of breath.

 

“Are you ok?” Hannibal asked concern the only thing on his face. Instinctively his hand searched for the hip of his spouse where he knew discomfort lay. He could smell the spike of pain in Will's scent although he'd probably deny it.

 

“I am fine apart from the fact I am being used as a mattress by a large lump of a lummox." Will complained, both vexed at being pinned by the other man and also being so close to the Alpha when he was actively trying to avoid him. His cheeks grew warm as Hannibal didn't show any signs that he was getting up in a hurry. In fact, his husband beamed down at him rather pleased with himself.

 

“Well as long as you are sniping so delightfully nothing seriously is the matter with you.” His hand was still on Will's hip, gently massaging the area between palm and thumb. It was altogether inappropriate and the Omega gasped in sudden panic at his predicament. 

 

“And I did say I would introduce you to this rug,” Hannibal added. By this point, he was far to entertained by their situation. Will simply tried to breathe but all that did was allow him to inhale his husband's scent, he felt like it was penetrating his veins. He shut his eyes as last defense, his mind blank to what he could do or say, emotions, scents and instincts battering at him. He couldn't make sense of whose were whose and what they meant. All he knew was his body was shaking and his husband's body was pressed firmly against his.

 

“Will?” A warm palm cupped his cheek startling the Omega. The gentle touch compelled him to open his eyes to his Alpha, face close to his and concern still there but mixed with that darkness he had seen earlier. “You know I won't hurt you, don't you?” Will slowly nodded his head but he managed to gather some resistance.

 

“I am not scared of you,” he managed, tipping his chin up as defiantly as he could in his current situation. Hannibal’s fingers stroked hair behind a small ear which also happened to be reddening quite endearingly much like the rest of Will's beautiful face and he smiled fondly down at his mate, who apparently held no small amount of ferocity at any given time. The Omega was trembling a little less but Hannibal could still feel his heart beating like a drum against his own chest. Amber eyes fell to the lips beneath him, lips which he realized he had been admiring for quite some time. Hannibal spoke his need as he was realizing it.

 

“I want to kiss you,” the Alpha murmured. Blue eyes widened slightly at the confession, dark eyebrows knitting together with confusion but there was no refusal. Hannibal edged his face closer to Will’s. “May I kiss you?” The words softly whispered ghosted over Will’s skin and he shivered rather dumbfounded by the turn of events. His mouth worked soundlessly as he struggled to find a response, his struggle was cut short as his husband took his silence as a refusal. Hannibal started to pull away from his spouse, cheeks darkening themselves. Before Will realized it, his hand had grabbed onto the front of Hannibal’s shirt, the Alpha looked at him questioningly as Will licked his lips nervously.

 

“No,” he urged, suddenly scared the moment would pass. “I mean yes. You can...kiss me.” Will was taken aback by his own words, quiet as they were, they were still profound. Hannibal hesitated a moment which sparked worry in the Omega that perhaps he was being teased but the feeling was quashed as his husband moved slowly back towards him. The hand that had been toying with his hair had not moved and a thumb gently stroked down his cheek stopping at the corner of his mouth. Lips trembled in anticipation. 

 

“Are you sure, Will?” Hannibal wanted to be certain that he wasn’t simply doing what he felt he was obliged to do but then this was Will. He felt silly even asking the question. The Omega let out an exasperated breath in response.

 

“Just get on with-” The Omega was cut off as his husband's lips landed on his, a soft firm kiss that took his breath away. Both hands were now holding firmly to the material of Hannibal's shirt and he let out a small moan as he parted his lips to allow a soft tongue to enter his mouth, sweeping slowly along teeth and tongue. The hand that had been on Will’s hip now traveled up over his body. The touch seemed to heat his skin even through the layers of cotton and it now rested on his neck, fingers caressing the soft skin. Will had never been kissed before and had resigned himself to the fact he would not be permitted intimacy on this level ever, it was all quite overwhelming but Hannibal was surprisingly gentle and loving. The lips left his own and he let out a breath, opening his eyes to the Alpha looking slightly smug. A stern expression came over Will’s delicate face as he looked for some retort to words Hannibal hadn’t even said but, as he opened his mouth again, Hannibal advanced on him.

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” he spoke in a deep tone before he pressed his lips upon Will’s again, whose eyes widened indignantly for a second before he succumbed to his husband's mouth. It was hard to stay upset when he was being kissed so thoroughly and passionately. His hands ran up Hannibal's chest and neck hesitantly, finally running through soft straight hair. Will’s breath hitched as the Alpha pressed his body a little more firmly to his.

 

When Hannibal drew his head back from his spouse they were both just intent to catch their breath. For a minute at least.

 

“I said there was a better use for your tongue,” the Alpha said in an infuriatingly cocky manner. Anger flashed across those expressive blue eyes and it only broadened the smile on Hannibal’s face as he laced his fingers through curls.

 

“Hannibal, you are insufferable, I swear-”

 

 

 

“Ahem” Someone announced themselves from the entrance to the library. Will was growing more agitated with being cut off yet again. Indeed it took him another second to realize they had been intruded upon entangled on a rug again. Luckily, Hannibal seemed to want to move as much as himself and stood smoothly helping Will to his feet, now bristling at his husband's continued courtesy and relaxed manner in being caught out. Will's face throbbed with the blood that was rushing to it whilst the Alpha wore that infuriating grin.

 

“Sorry to intrude, My Lords, I have to put out the fire at this hour because of the books.” He gestured to the shelves that surrounded them as if they may not know where they were. Jimmy held his composure well but Will could see the slight quirk in his lips. He stared at the floor in front of his feet as good a sign as any that he had seen things that were improper in a library of all places. What had he been thinking?

 

“Yes Jimmy, thank you, I was just off to bed,” Will replied as calmly as he could.

 

“Of course you were, Mr. Graham.” A slight tremor was in Jimmy's voice, tightly holding in a giggle, Will suspect. Not looking back at Hannibal, the Omega swiftly started for the exit and moved around his serving man without making eye contact. He was embarrassed and slightly ashamed. There was also a certain amount of frustration in him because they had been interrupted. He let out a loud sigh as he quickly made his way to his room, hoping his husband wouldn't try and catch him. He needed to gain some composure. 

 

Hannibal grinned at the serving man when Jimmy dared to look at him. He cleared his throat.

 

“Very thorough job, Jimmy. Well done. Let us hope there is only one fire that you will have put out this evening.” He smirked at his own double entendre and began to make his way out of the library to catch up with his spouse, but before he could exit the room, Jimmy laid a hand on his arm. Hannibal turned to regard the man who had faithfully served Will the whole time he had been absent. 

 

“My Lord, it is not my place to say this but Mr. Graham is well loved here. Many are very protective over him. If he were mishandled, I do believe there would be much upset.” The smiling man nodded his head to his better and walked into the room to carry out his duties. Hannibal was going to bring him up on his words but found himself nodding in return to the back of the serving man. He actually admired Jimmy's courage and dedication to Will to say those words. Turning on his heel, he walked casually to his room. He didn't need to run to track down Will; his scent was quite heavily present in the Omega's wake leading to their sleeping quarters. He entered his own room not quite sure what he would do next. 

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

Will had settled into his own bed, he had heard Hannibal enter his own suite and was not sure whether he was disappointed that his husband hadn't tried to enter his room. He would not go to the Alpha. The candle that Will had left out spoke volumes of his hopes and he felt pathetic leaving it lit. Still, no one would know if the Alpha didn't attempt to join him, only he would know if the candle flickered out like his desires alone in the night. He wasn't quite sure what his desires were but it had felt more than good being held and kissed, much more than good and he ached for more. For Hannibal. He had well and truly lost his mind due to his Omegan nature and he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself and his strength. But he was still Will Graham, and feeling this way did not take anything away from him. That was a comfort. 

 

Sighing, he relaxed into the mattress. It wasn't just his bond that had drawn him to Hannibal since his return. He could see his husband clearer than anyone else at times, thanks to his empathy. He was proud and stubborn that was a given, strong and courageous, but there was pain that ran deep in him, however. He almost felt like Hannibal had resigned himself to unhappiness. The Alpha had many good qualities they were just hidden beneath a hard exterior of arrogance. He was also strikingly handsome, Will's cheeks colored at the thought. He may just have a head stuffed with curls after all. Pushing Hannibal to the back of his mind, he turned on his side and closed his eyes knowing well with his Alpha two doors away, and after the events of the evening, sleep would not come easily if at all.

 

Hannibal had paced his room for quite some time now. Intruding on Will without invitation would only irritate the Omega. Hannibal was well aware now of the effect his Alpha draw had on Will and didn't want to impose it unwillingly. But he wanted the presence of his omega, yearned for it, in fact. He found himself drawn like a bee to a flower even if the only thing he harnessed was ire and passionate anger. He smiled at the thought. It was still passion, though. Now he had realized how deep the draw was to his mate he didn't want to be two doors away. He wanted to smell him, to feel him. The Omega was clever, witty, charming, thoughtful and stunningly beautiful. Without him being his spouse or indeed an Omega, he would have admired him.

 

Hannibal sighed deeply. They should be with one another, it was only right. They were married, Alpha and Omega on top of that. His feet took him through the shared washroom, the door his side opened silently and he stood facing the closed door to Will's room. Candle light flickered under the doorway but there was no sound of movement. Had he left the candle alight for his benefit? No, that was surely his ego talking. Fingertips rested on the wood as he tried not to make any noise. Perhaps he should leave it alone right now, Will was probably asleep. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard his spouse's soft voice behind the door.

 

“Hannibal?” Will had been lying quite still for a while convinced through nothing more than instinct that Hannibal was standing on the other side of the door. He could almost certainly smell him more strongly. At his words, he heard movement and the door pushed open.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine but what are you doing loitering outside my door? Did Jimmy not label it yet?”

 

Hannibal ignored his spouse's sass feeling caught out. “I was concerned about the candle being lit. Fire and all,” Hannibal said. Blue eyes held his own for a moment before the Omega's lips quirked up slightly and he snorted softly, a small hand reaching up to his mouth to hide the laughter. Hannibal was stunned, it was the first time he had made his spouse laugh for good reason and it was beautiful. He grinned at the beautiful soul that lay in the bed as he closed the door gently behind him and leaned on it. 

 

“Do you think your Jimmy has informed Grandfather yet?”

 

“I would imagine wild horses would not have kept him away,” Will mused, uncomfortable at the thought of being gossip but it was to be expected sooner or later. 

 

“In which case, I fully expect to find him tap dancing on the table for breakfast entertainment tomorrow.” Will's discomfort ceased and his laughter returned, louder this time physically drawing Hannibal closer to the bed. He sat on the mattress and admired his spouse in the candlelight, relaxed and at ease. 

 

Will cleared his throat feeling the weight of Hannibal's stare again. The dark look that he had seen was back and now he knew what it was. Desire. It was a pleasantly unsettling revelation, but he wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. He didn't feel qualified to be desired after. The thought made him frown and he looked down at his hands suddenly unsure.

Hannibal cocked his head slightly, wondering what must have crossed the other man's mind for him to fall so quickly into a somber daze. Not wanting the mood to take root, he grabbed Will's leg through the sheet. The sudden action made the Omega start and look up.

 

“I lied. I wasn't worried about the candle.” He gripped the graceful limb and pulled it towards him. Will sliding easily over the sheets, anger sparking in his eyes from being manhandled which only served to encourage the Alpha. Hannibal's other hand came down to grasp the hip now within reach, sliding Will closer to him. “I just wasn't quite done with you yet,” he added, almost purring the words.

 

Will was between being indignant at the way in which Hannibal was dragging him towards himself and strangely satisfied. He didn't really have time to think about what he was feeling and why, as strong hands pulled his torso upwards. His husband handled him as easily as he would a kitten and placed him on his lap, bed sheet fell away to leave Will bare-chested and suddenly extremely nervous. 

 

Hannibal held his spouse's face in large hands and pulled him forwards, lips meeting lips in a rough kiss. Will's body trembled slightly and Hannibal was sure it wasn't from the cold, he could smell the anxiety coming from the other. One hand ran through thick hair and the other fell down that slender back, both working their best to soothe his mate. Will tensed as fingers ran down his back and the Alpha soon realized why. He drew back from the kiss to examine the Omega's body. He vaguely remembered silvering lines lacing across his skin when he had come to him on that awful night six years ago and had banished the thought then. Here they were, still present, scars from lashes of some sort on his front and back. The bottom of Hannibal's stomach fell out and anger exploded in him. Will drew his arms up and around himself, eyes downcast and dejected.

 

“Who did this to you Will?” He struggled to keep his voice calm as he could see his spouse drawing in on himself. Perhaps now wasn't the time, maybe that would come with trust. “Will,” he repeated. “You don't have to tell me.” His voice was soothing and kind, hands returned to his face so he would look at him but as those blue eyes returned to his own they were wet with emotion. Taking the Omega in his arms he turned and laid him on his back on the mattress and settled between his legs, face level with Will's chest. He began to kiss over the scarring, fingertips tracing over the pale skin he couldn't attend to with his lips. The body underneath shivered at his touch but his breathing eased and relaxed as Hannibal continued in vain to try and heal the scars with his touch alone.

 

“My Alpha before you,” Will said, voice shaky. He didn't want to name the man as his father; it had been quite clear what his feelings were towards Will in that he no longer regarded him as his son. Will had long come to terms with this. He could never come to terms with the way his childhood was written on his skin, every stroke of silver a reminder that he was not who he should have been. That something was wrong with him. Hannibal stopped and looked up at his Omega; eyes closed, face pained. 

 

“Your father.” It wasn’t a question, because who else would it be.

 

“He made it plain the last time I saw him that he was no longer my father. But yes,” Will answered, trying to keep his voice as impassive as possible. Fingertips continued to trace over his skin and he ventured his eyes open to look down at his husband whose eyes were traveling over him as though committing what lay before him to memory. 

 

“Why?” Hannibal too was trying to keep his voice free from emotion, but in his case rage at the abusive disgrace. Who would do this not only to his child but to an Omega? 

 

“He wanted a normal son, instead he got an Omega,” Will answered simply as if it explained everything. “He would correct me when I was too overtly Omegan,” he elaborated as the other man remained silent, but that was as far as he would go right now. His voice was tight now and the firm grip he had on himself was loosening.

 

Hannibal dropped his head softly to lay his forehead on the stomach of his spouse. So wonderfully strong and alive despite everything which included his own handiwork. He felt utterly ashamed picking up where Will's own father had left off. He had imagined the Omega had had a soft gentle upbringing due to his nature. He had assumed a lot and he had been sorrowfully wrong on all counts. Fingers reached around the slender torso to hold tightly to his spouse, head still bowed as though looking for atonement. He was shamed and angered. For the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt a sadness rising in him, his eyes becoming warm as he swallowed, trying to remain strong for his Omega to feel able to depend on him.

 

“I am sorry, Will. There is too much for me to apologize for,” he cut off, shaking his head slightly. Fingertips slid through his hair and he looked up the graceful body that lay underneath him to find Will looking at him with a soft expression on his face. 

 

“You cannot take credit for my scars, Hannibal,” Will replied gently.

 

“Not the ones I can see, no.” 

 

Will looked away from him, biting his lip. Of course, he couldn't admonish him of those. The Omega let out a breath and turned back to his husband, a renewed strength in him.

 

“You have your own scars, Hannibal. I see them clearly. I did not cause them but I can understand why you had acted the way you did, I cannot condone it but I do understand. There is more to know, I know, but you are here and you are sorry and that counts for much.” He smiled timidly after the words hoping to give him comfort. His spouse so utterly abused was trying to give him comfort at that moment. Hannibal felt his heart break under the weight of that knowledge.

 

“Stop looking at me in such a morose fashion, Hannibal. I wouldn't want to make you depressed on top of everything else,” Will said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. It was still desperately shocking that his husband was laying right there on his bare chest but he was having to evolve to some drastically changing dynamics and if there was one thing Will could do, it was adapt. He let out a deep breath in the relief that at least the Alpha was not reviled by his scars, in fact, he seemed quite besotted with him. Will focussed on the deep eyes of the other man as he steadied his breathing so that he didn't get overwhelmed with all the stimuli that he was experiencing. Hannibal's scent was calming, it filled his lungs, body untensing as it filtered through him. 

 

A smile spread slowly across Hannibal’s face, both at the Omega relaxing under him and his attempt at dissolving the somber mood.

 

“Frustration, yes.” Hannibal paused to lay a kiss on the Omegas skin as he moved up his body. “Anger at times.” Another kiss was laid on his sternum. “Pride, definitely. Desire...” lips laid now on Will’s neck, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Among many things. But never depression.” Hannibal nuzzled into his spouse's neck enjoying the noises that came in reaction to his actions and the sweet scent of his Omega, pleasure and contentment heavy in it, making him even more irresistible to the Alpha. Hannibal hummed into flesh as he felt Will shifting beneath him, hips tilted and thighs widened to merge better with the Alpha's body, although clothing still separated them, he could feel the press of the Omega's form tight onto his.

 

Lifting his head, he moved to find Will's lips that were waiting parted for him. Hannibal kissed his Omega greedily as though he had been deprived of that very act which he wanted more than anything now. He only had himself to blame for the deprivation, really. He felt his spouse's hands gently move through his hair to run down his neck and back, a soft touch that was sweetly innocent. As fingers reached the hem of Hannibal's nightshirt, Will hesitated a moment before pushing underneath the material, skin touched skin lightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through the Alpha so pleased at Will's confidence to feel him. After a moment, the touch firmed, and the soft palms of his mate traced up his back, working around his sides and up to his chest. Fingertips lightly stroking through soft hair. Now, it was Hannibal's turn to moan into the other's mouth. 

 

Hannibal was responding to his Omega in the most natural way, his body curling around him protectively, hands instinctively tracing and massaging the areas that would relax his spouse, whilst nuzzling his neck between kisses. He knew where this was going, where he wanted it to go. The Alpha wanted to claim his Omega, his body was ready to do so. Will was responding to him too; his skin warm and damp, scent heady and strong compelling Hannibal to claim him, body arching and accommodating. 

 

Suddenly Hannibal panicked and he broke away from the kiss, looking down into blue eyes that were dark with arousal. His breathing heavy. What if he hurt Will more than he had already been? Could he trust himself not to inflict more damage? The situation was far from simple. Regrettably, he pushed himself away from his spouse who wore a confused expression on his face.

 

“I should leave you to sleep, to rest your hip,” Hannibal muttered, cursing himself as Will's eyes dropped down and a look of embarrassment settled on the young man's face as though he had done something wrong. Angry with himself, Hannibal left the bed and made for the door, absentmindedly forgotting to close it behind him as he marched towards his own suite. 

 

Will lay stunned for a while, trying to figure out what had happened. Did he do something wrong? A part of him wanted to curl up tightly and shut down, try to forget what had happened. The look on his husband's face, though, made him rethink what had happened. It was the look of worry. Hannibal was worried, which had turned to frustration at himself. But why? Was he suddenly regretting his actions? Was this just some joke and somehow his husband had garnered a conscience all of a sudden? Fury burned hot in Will and he threw his feet off the bed following the Alpha.

 

Hannibal turned from the window as he heard the footsteps, he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips at tge sight of his spouse furiously chasing him. The Alpha had just removed his nightshirt to relieve some of the heat that was burning under his skin and the sight of Hannibal bare-chested slowed Will for a second, eyes unsure where to look until Will apparently remembered he was angry and continued his advance.

 

When the Omega met him, an arm swung forwards and the Alpha too surprised to react allowed the slap to land on his chest. It was quite forceful, but Will didn't stop there, both hands pushed against him, resulting in Hannibal stumbling backwards.

 

“Is this just some kind of joke to you, Hannibal? 'Wind him up and see how he goes?'” The Omega had stopped in his attack but the anger and hurt were plain on his face, chest rising and falling with his breath.

 

“No, I am not trying to tease you,” Hannibal replied, trying to stop his rising anger.

 

“Then what! You were curious and now it is sated knowing you could have your way with me if you wished?” Will's hands pushed at him again. Hannibal growled at the continued assault although that beautiful fury never failed to spark something within him. 

 

“No!” Hannibal shouted back. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Will glared back indignantly. “Firstly, I damn well welcomed you in my bed, Hannibal, then you got up and left. If you think that would not hurt, then you really are no smarter than a goose. Secondly, I am not so delicate that I need to be protected from my own impulses. Or are you implying I am so weak minded that you could make me do what I did not want? You are the biggest fool of a man that I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

 

Hannibal couldn't stop from admiring the way in which Will's delicate nose flared as he spoke, no, shouted at him. Will obviously read the look on his husband's face; Hannibal was amused with him.

 

“Fool man,” the Omega repeated hotly whilst trying to turn back to his room. Hannibal grabbed his arm firmly and dragged him back around. As those blue eyes turned up to him defiantly, Hannibal took a step towards him, and grinned when the Omega stepped back.

 

“You have an impossible way of showing your interest in me, Will.” 

 

“I never said-” 

 

“You just said that I was not compelling your impulses. That you do indeed want me in your bed.” Hannibal took another step, Will stepped back again his calves now against the bed, looking unsure and slightly flustered.

 

“Well, yes,” Will replied unsure, begrudgingly pandering to Hannibal's already impressive ego. The look on his husband's face was not one of smugness though. He looked more relieved. 

 

“Good,” Hannibal replied before hands landed on Will's waist, hoisting him up and depositing him on the mattress. Will didn't have a chance to be shocked before his husband set upon him. “Then I shall carry on unless you tell me otherwise.” Lips landed on his throat before the Omega could protest and his fury slowly melted away although he tried to grasp onto it.

 

“Woolheaded lump,” Will curse half-heartedly, a moan punctuating his words. Hannibal smirked into his spouse's neck.

 

“Perhaps I should restrain your hands seeing as you can't keep them to yourself.”

 

Blue eyes widened at the suggestion. “You would not dare!” 

 

“I wouldn't try and dare me, dearest one. I take pride in meeting challenges.” The threat softened under the words of endearment. Will thought he must be a fool as his hands continued to explore his husband's firm body.

 

“And maybe a gag for that petulant mouth.” Hannibal laughed softly at his own suggestion and Will's huffs that didn't quite turn into words. “Or I will just carry on doing what seems to make you mute.” 

 

“You are insufferable,” Will managed between breaths. He let out a gasp as one of his husband's hands traveled down his stomach.

 

“I think you need to work on your insults, it hardly seems you mean them anymore.”

 

The only way in which Will could relay his displeasure was tightening his grip in Hannibal's hair making the larger man gasp. His husband, however, gained the upper hand as he pushed his hand under the Omega's linen trousers, who let out a yelp and body jumped as the large hand of his Alpha landed on his erection and began to stroke up and down the shaft. 

 

“Hannibal!” Will gasped, not quite sure how he was supposed to react. It felt good, but it was all new to him. Hannibal was in his element, able to inflict pleasure on his Omega but couldn't stop being who he was, which was just shy of arrogant.

 

“That is definitely preferable to Lord Clarges, Will. It sounds good when you say my name like that.”

 

Hannibal grinned again at the rather indignant groans that were coming from those perfect lips. He decided to see what other noise could come out of the Omega, so he moved down the smooth skin until he was kissing the flesh just underneath Will's belly button. Hands deftly tugged down linen and without teasing, he took his spouse's cock in his mouth, tongue flicking over the end tasting his mate. It was subtle as he suspected, sweet and perfect on his tongue. The body under him convulsed and fingers held tightly to his hair as the Alpha's lips slid down the hard flesh, humming in response to the loud cry that leaped from Will.

 

Will's eyes were tight shut, he didn't dare look at what his husband was doing. It felt incredible enough as it was, yet trying his hardest not to make so much noise as he knew Hannibal was reveling in the power he currently had over him. However, he knew he was failing miserably at that. Jimmy wouldn't have to say a word, the whole household would hear what was currently going on from Will's own mouth.

 

The warmth that was Hannibal's mouth around him was overwhelming, he had never felt anything like it. Will hadn't been aroused in this way. He was completely pliant under that tongue, it ran the length of him and slipped over the tip. The fight in Will had disappeared. Partly relieved and partly disappointed when the mouth left him, his eyes shot open as hands were on his hips pulling him down the mattress. Hannibal now knelt on the floor between his legs and he only had a second to wonder what he was doing before the flat of his husband's tongue swept the area between his entrance and balls. Hands now free, Will gripped onto the sheets beneath him, which seemed poor substitute to Hannibal's skin now. He arched his back at the sensation and tried to wriggle, but the Alpha held him fast. The tongue reached down, teasing slightly before it pushed inside him. Another sharp cry fell from Will's mouth, he was breathing heavily now, lost in the sensations as he was being swept away by the pleasure Hannibal was giving him. 

 

Hannibal had thought his mate's precum was perfect but it paled in comparison to his slick, intoxicating on his tongue he almost felt dizzy from the essence that was his Omega. Will was relaxing further with each movement as Hannibal swirled around and over the Omega's entrance and thrust inside him. The compliant body was indeed making quite some noise and he had never felt so much pleasure in pleasuring someone else.

 

Fingers replaced his tongue and Hannibal nuzzled into the joint of Will's leg, enjoying his natural musk as his spouse took one finger as far as it would go, hips bucking gently, encouragingly. A second finger slid inside and Hannibal crooked them, making a curving motion as he pulsed inside his mate finding that spot he knew would be a bliss. He watched Will as his mouth parted around a sultry groan, blue flashes as his eyelids fluttered but remained closed, dark eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. Hannibal would be perfectly happy to just watch the graceful Omega writhe and moan in abandon, it was wholly satisfying. 

 

As his husband pushed a third finger inside him, Will decided that the feeling of being stretched and filled was addictive, it seemed to soothe the ache he felt for the Alpha, but not completely. As inexperienced as he was, he still knew that he was ready to be claimed by his husband, a tight feeling coiled in his tummy and he was starting to feel a warmth spread through him. As if he sensed it, the Alpha withdrew his fingers, Will feeling somewhat empty now, missing his husband being inside him already. He tried to grab hold of Hannibal.

 

“I want you,” he muttered, not able to keep the plea inside any longer. He regretted the words as soon as they were out, seeing it as an admission of dependency. He opened his eyes expecting to be greeted by a smirk, but instead, Hannibal was crawling up over him and enveloped him in his arms as he began to kiss him deeply, the tongue exploring his mouth dominantly.

 

“I need you, Will,” Hannibal breathed as he pulled away so that he could look into those blue orbs. “Only you.” His hands grasped the Omega's face and Will moans at the words which the Alpha stole by bearing down on his lips once more. Hannibal followed the line of his mate's body, down his neck, sweeping over defined shoulders and moving over the chest, finally reaching around for Hannibal to roll onto his back, taking the Omega with him. Will look down at him with surprise as he straddled the larger man.

 

“I want you in control, take your time,” Hannibal urged, tone deep, vibrating through the Omegas body. Will blushed sweetly, chewing his bottom lip and nodded, blue eyes meeting amber. The Alpha grunted slightly as he met those eyes, wild and pleased. Hannibal released himself from his trousers and held his erection with a steadying hand, the other resting on Will's waist. Will pulled upright a little and sat back until his wet skin moved over the head of Hannibal's cock. He circled his hips, enjoying the pleasure of the pressure right where he wanted it. Then he pushed down slowly and he couldn't help but sigh out a long moan as inch after inch of his husband's cock sank further and further into him. He was only just aware that the man under him was groaning in chorus with him.

 

Hannibal had closed his eyes, both hands now holding onto Will's slender waist. The Omega worked his way up and down his length slowly and deliberately, breaths and grunts exchanged between them as Will took control. Hannibal must have succeeded in relaxing his mate as the body opened to him so beautifully, tight and hot but relaxed. Will had started to roll his hips as he moved up and down and it felt incredible. Hannibal pushed his head back into the mattress and grunted.

 

“Will,” he groaned, not able to round his spouse's name off properly, interrupted by a cry as the Omega took him to the hilt, grinding his hips down on the Alpha. Will began to quicken his pace and one of Hannibal's hand reached out to cup his mate's cheek, warm and flushed. “You are so beautiful,” he managed as the insatiable grip of Will enveloped him entirely again. A touching look graced the smaller man's face as he looked down, there was a soft vulnerability that Hannibal was not used to. Then lips quirked upwards into a rather pleased smirk on his spouse's face.

 

“I think I like it when you say my name like that, Lord Clarges,” Will teased, enjoying the control that was now in his hands. His palms pressed firmly to Hannibal's shoulders, quickening his pace slightly as he rode his husband to his own delightful gains. Amber eyes opened to him with a dark humour in them which only excited Will further, a shiver running through him. Hannibal continued to stare at him and bit his lip for a moment, face stern in his concentration on his spouse and his fight not to surrender completely to the way Will was taking him right now. He had been about to do just that before his Omega had opened his sassy mouth.

 

Hannibal tightened his grip on his mate's hips and held his body still as he began to thrust powerfully into the Omega. Will's eyes widened in surprised shock before a cry of pleasure ripped from his delicate throat, fingertips now gripped tightly onto the Alpha's shoulders for support as the tables had turned. Hannibal kept his gaze on the face of his stunning mate, eyes had rolled back and his slightly damp curls were thrown about with the force of Hannibal's body. He inhaled deeply, tasting Will's scent, which pushed the Alpha over the edge, it was so tantalizing and inviting it drove him to want one thing. To claim his Omega, be as deep inside him as possible. Growling, his hands moved up to pull Will into his chest and he rolled to take the position on top of the other. Blue eyes shot open at the sudden change of dynamic, but his spouse put up no fight, indeed the slender body arched and flexed, allowing the Alpha to drive deeply into him with the first hard thrust with Hannibal completely dominant. 

 

The force drove the air out of the Omega and he struggled for breath in shock of the intensity and stimulation, pushing his head back he gasped air in and heard himself calling his husband's name. One hand had found its way to tangle through the now thoroughly messed hair, fingers gripping tightly. The other hand held firmly to the strong shoulder of his Alpha, nails dragging along skin harshly. He drew his knees up and tilted his hips whimpering at the pleasure he felt at being stretched and filled completely by Hannibal who kept driving into him at a punishing pace. He lost track of the noises and words that came out of his mouth only noticing that his throat had become sore. A warm hand covered his mouth and his eyes flashed at his husband angrily as the Alpha slowed his pace, pulsing deeply inside of him. Amber eyes alight with passion and delight. 

 

“Will, you are about to wake the household,” he breathed not disapprovingly, more proud than anything at his Omega's enjoyment in their coupling. Will did the only thing in his power and bit down on the flesh that covered his mouth, Hannibal gasped but didn't release his mouth instead he resumed his punishing pace driving into his spouse. Moans being caught by his hand as slender legs wrapped tightly around his back encouragingly. 

 

Will was somewhat mortified as he lay beneath his husband at how exhilarating it was to feel his Alpha exercising his dominance over him, from being possessed by him in the most intimate way to Hannibal taking control of his body, even the hand muffling his cries was somehow arousing. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, every movement every breath seemed to add energy to the building wave within him that he was sure would come crashing down at any moment. He started to feel almost outside of his own head and he closed his eyes, content to just breath as he edged closer to the edge with every thrust dealt him. Relaxing, he let his mind drift, fluttering his eyes closed.

 

“Are you alright, Will?” Hannibal had slowed, concern crossing his face, as his spouse had become quiet beneath him, which was worrying. The Omega's eyes opened, obviously irritated.

 

“Don't stop!” Will hissed. Hannibal could only grin at his spouse, even in such a seemingly submissive position he never lost that power. It was a marvel. He couldn't quite stop himself from teasing though and his strokes became slow and deliberate.

 

“Are you sure?” The fire that was in those blue eyes, he was surprised it didn't burn him and he had to stifle a laugh lest Will decide to become physical again. 

 

“Harder, Hannibal.” The look the Omega directed at him was a plea and Hannibal nearly stopped in his tracks. The pleading did it, and all the Alpha wanted now was to give Will that. If his spouse asked for anything with those eyes, he was sure he would do it.

 

Nuzzling into his neck, Hannibal quickened his pace, arms wrapping tightly around the Omega, so wet and welcoming to his body. Fingernails began to drag down his back as he passionately fucked his mate senseless, hand gripping a soft thigh that was tight around him again. He felt Will's breathing becoming irregular and knew he was close. Hannibal sat back on his haunches, dragging his mate's hips easily with him so Will had the freedom to meet his thrusts and did so with such natural ease. The Alpha took his Omegas erection in his hand again and began to stroke him in rhythm to their movements. Fingers dug into Hannibal's thighs as Will pushed hard and fast onto his cock, hips bucking to fuck into his Alpha's hand at the same time and looking utterly unashamed of his beautifully passionate tempest. Hannibal was in awe of him and had been on the edge of relief before he'd even entered his mate, his knot fully expanded he could feel himself catching on the lip of muscle deep inside Will. It was both an alien and natural sensation.

 

As Will cried his name out once more, his body tensed and Hannibal felt warmth spill over his knuckles. The muscles contracted around him deep in his spouse and, hearing the last sigh of his name slip out from those perfect lips, the Alpha pushed once more into flesh and came hard inside Will just as he had pushed through the tight ring of muscle to lock inside his mate. He let out a shuddering cry as he leaned forward on one fist.

For a long moment, both men simply caught their breaths, soft groans still echoing in the aftershock, a sheen of sweat covering both bodies. Will just stared at his husband, an internal fight within him between wanting to spar with him somehow and giving into the softer emotions he was feeling for Hannibal. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and glanced back again at the Alpha, whose amber eyes now on his face. He laid his palm onto his husband's cheeks, fingers brushing hair back from his forehead. Hannibal came down to rest on his elbow, face close, breathing each other's breath. Despite reaching out physically, Will hesitated slightly, biting his lower lip. 

 

Hannibal ran his fingers through his spouse's hair when he felt the Omega's uneasiness and inhaled deeply, relishing the wonderful aroma in the Omegas scent. Lowering his head, he laid a soft kiss on Will's cheek then drew back again. 

 

“My Will,” he said softly, laying a chaste kiss on soft lips. “My Omega,” he whispered into the waiting mouth. The words sent a tremor through Will, an acceptance and claim of who he was and what he was said in such an adoring, reverent way. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he pulled his husband back to his mouth to kiss him through the few tears he allowed to fall. Hannibal gripped him securely and rolled onto his back to cradle Will on his chest, their lips never breaking. Hannibal's warm hands traveled the length of his back to lay on the Omegas soft, rounded ass gripping it firmly and making a whimper come from the younger man. The hands worked their way back up the slender frame of his spouse until he was cupping that beautiful face. Will broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, eyes traveling over the Alpha's face, still hesitant. Words that usually came so quick to him now couldn't make their way past his lips.

 

“You don't have to say anything,” Hannibal assured, feeling Will's hesitancy. He pulled the Omega into his arms, resting his chin on the top of Will's head. 

 

Will relaxed into the warmth of Hannibal's arms fighting and losing the battle to melt and surrender. He focussed on his breathing and the beat of his husband's heart against his ear, it's rhythm helping to soothe him along with the fingers that ran through his hair. The word came then, slipping out as easy as the air from his lungs.

 

“Alpha,” he whispered to the other, nuzzling deeper into Hannibal's chest and breathing in his strong, dignified scent.

 

Hannibal thought his heart would stop at the word, so gently said and so profound. The last time Will had said it evoked strong and painful memories. He remembered to breathe and wrapped his arms tightly around his Omega, enjoying the way his body seemed to merge with his own so naturally. 

 

Will stayed there in that safety that he couldn't quite believe was Hannibal's arms long after his Alpha's knot had deflated and slipped from his body. Tender words exchanged into the comfortable stillness until he closed his eyes and sleep rolled over him.


	2. In which there is much food and hunger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and Hannibal and Will test their compatibility, you know, for science. Cold breakfast, cold baths and plans are laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really again, cannot stress my love for "Overcoming" by Purefoysgirl, this is all inspired by her wonderful works and I am simply letting my depraved imagination run away with me. Thank you for humoring me and I hope you enjoy...

The light was streaming into the room. Will blinked. He was always up before sunrise. He blinked again. The light was at the wrong angle. He groaned. Definitely not his room.

 

He froze when he heard movement. Jimmy was there, walking almost silently, crossing the room. Will tried to sit up, but a firm grip on his waist dragged him back. He turned slowly as Hannibal growled behind him, eyes still closed, however.

 

Will yelped, causing Jimmy to turn around and beam happily at him from the door. Will's cheeks turned six shades of red.

 

“I just thought you might need some tea, My Lord,” he said, nodding towards the tray he’d just set down on the counter. Will fought the urge to roll his eyes at the new honorific from his serving man. “For fortification.” Jimmy continued, voice low.

 

“Bring up some breakfast, please, Jimmy.” Hannibal's voice was raspy, his eyes still closed.

 

“Yes, indeed, My Lord,” Jimmy replied, pleased, almost bouncing as he exited and shooting a wink at Will as he pulled the door closed shut. 

 

“Good Morning, Will,” Hannibal purred into his neck, inhaling the Omega deeply whilst his arms encircled him. Will was breathless again recalling the night before, feeling slightly nervous he let out a weak laugh. 

 

“I can't believe I slept so late.”

 

“We were up until late if you recall.”

 

Will blushed. “Yes, it appears you are a bad influence.” 

 

“It was you that came after me, correct?” Long fingers danced over the skin of Will's tummy, goosebumps spread over him at the touch. He turned his face indignantly to protest Hannibal's implications but before he could do more than open his mouth, his husband's lips were on his own. It only took a few moments of that surprisingly gentle mouth working on him for his irritation to disappear. Will let himself be turned so they held each other chest to chest, the Omega tracing down over the muscles of his Alpha's back, till he felt the scores he had left there last night.

 

He pulled back suddenly.

 

“I hurt you,” Will exclaimed.

 

The Alpha chuckled. 

 

“No, all worthwhile battle scars. I would expect nothing less from you.” His smile was warm as he gazed at his feisty spouse. “Besides I intend to mark you soon.” A finger stroked down Will's neck and he couldn't hold back a small gasp of anticipation at his husband's words. 

 

“Well, in that case, I shall get all the blows in that I can manage.” Will quirked an eyebrow at Hannibal whose grin widened at the remark. 

 

“If that is the case, dearest, I was not joking about binding your hands.” 

 

“And I was not joking about biting you!”

 

Hannibal hummed into Will's neck as he lazily rolled on top of his mate, making himself comfortable between thighs that moved to accommodate him. 

 

“Oh don't tease me, Will.” Laughter punctuated Hannibal's words and Will couldn't help but laugh with him. The laughter quickly turned into a soft moan as the dominant man ground his hips onto his mate. Hannibal let out an infuriated sigh as a knock came softly at the door.

 

“Come!” The Alpha called over his shoulder showing no intention of moving from his current position, pining Will to the mattress.

 

The Omega widened his eyes. “Hannibal! You can't invite people in like-” The door opening cut Will's words off and he scrambled to crawl from the larger man whilst trying to roll him off at the same time, all the while sporting a wonderful shade of crimson. No such shame was on his husband's face though just a rather annoying amusement, eyes twinkling as he watched his spouse and allowed himself to be pushed aside. Will lifted himself up onto his elbows, clearing his throat. 

 

“Thank you, Jimmy,” he said as properly as he could to his serving man, who was pushing a trolley into the room that held their breakfast. The man still had that dangerous look in his eye as if he was on the edge of giggles, of course, he would have just walked in on them again in a flurry of arms and legs, this time quite a lot less clothing involved. With that thought, Will searched the room and groaned as both his and Hannibal's trousers and small clothes laid strewn all over the furniture. In fact, Jimmy was now retrieving his linen trousers from the small table by the window and had begun folding them neatly so that he had a clear table to start laying out the breakfast. 

 

“That's really not necessary, Jimmy. We can do that.”

 

“Nonsense, My Lord. It would dishonor me if I could not serve you this morning,” His voice strangely serious for once. “I shall draw a bath and ready your clothes, My Lord.” he added as he finished setting the table. 

 

“Thank you, Jimmy,” Hannibal replied as Will opened his mouth to say just that. He swung his head around to Hannibal, annoyed that he had been spoken for, but Hannibal, eyes still on Will, continued speaking to the serving man. “And breakfast smells delicious. I  _ am _ very hungry.” His light tone belied the dark look, aimed at Will, a warm hand creeping up the inside of the Omega's thigh underneath the sheets. Will's jaw dropped at the forward nature of his husband.

“Hannibal!” he gasped before he could stop himself. Jimmy did, in fact, cough at this point, although Will was convinced it was forced to hide his laugh. Without another word, the serving man left the room. Will heard a wheezing fit from the other side of the door a few seconds after it was closed. He glanced back to his husband, whom was wearing a wolfish grin. 

“I have an appetite,” Hannibal implied. 

“Well, that I am starting to garner,” Will said, slightly flustered and more than a little flattered with quite a large portion of arousal. “We should get up,” he muttered, turning to exit the bed with some regret. Hands grabbed onto his hips before he was halfway to the edge of the bed, pulling him back to the warm curve of Hannibal's body. Will had to fight the part of him that rather enjoyed his Alpha handling him in this manner. “I thought you said you were hungry?” he asked coyly, as lips bared down on his neck.

“Not for food,” Hannibal murmured into the Omega right on that spot where he itched to bite more than anything else.  _ Not now, but soon _ . Will squirmed in his grasp, slight body undulating against his, making him groan. Despite his spouse's endearing naivety, his scent deceived him; heavy in arousal and sweet and hot, drawing Hannibal into him. His lips ran along smooth skin that flowed over a collarbone and returned to kiss underneath Will's beautifully sculpted jaw. The Omega's breathing quite heavy now, slick already present on skin that now tingled, waiting to be touched, so receptive now to the Alpha that he desired. Hannibal pushed his hand between Will's cheeks and hips tilted back towards him encouraging his advances. Teeth sunk into the flesh beneath firmly, careful not to break the skin as fingertips slid over wet skin and pushed easily into his spouse.

With the feeling of teeth on his neck and the fingers working him open, Will couldn't resist his urges towards Hannibal and truthfully he didn't want to. He gasped as he slid his leg over the Alpha's and began to rock back onto those fingers probing deep into him. His hand reached behind him to run through the light locks of his husband's hair, gripping tightly then releasing to massage his skull... only to grip it again as fingers pushed against a spot that made the Omega cry out.

 

“Hannibal, please.” He was slightly annoyed at how candidly he pleaded to the Alpha, showing his need. Irritation was flushed away by a rumble deep in the other man's chest.

“Gods, Will. Those words out of your mouth.” Voice low and wanting he didn't specify what those words did to him as fingers slid from the Omega and were quickly replaced by the hard head of his cock. Gripping possessively to his mate's hip, Hannibal pushed firmly into tight, hot flesh. Neither man was sure which noise came from whose mouth as they both gasped together, reminding themselves that the evening before had not been a fluke, that they did indeed fit together perfectly. In contrast to last night, Hannibal thrust as deep as he could with one strong movement and watched the slender fingers of his spouse grasp firmly onto the white sheets as a cry left those delicate lips. Closing his eyes he rocked his hips deep inside Will, trying to hold back from losing control too fast.

 

“You are so perfect,” Hannibal growled into a pale ear that peaked out from dark curls. Blue eyes looked back at him, lips slightly parted around the moans that were pushed slowly from the Omega, shock settled on that beautiful flushed face, and the Alpha's heart ached that he would doubt the sincerity of the night before as though he couldn't quite believe the reality that his senses were aware of. “Mine,” Hannibal grunted as he thrust into his mate again before taking Will's mouth with his own, trying as hard as he could to kiss those doubts away. To fuck them away. To love them away. He would do it, he was determined.

 

Will was dizzy, too many emotions were buzzing in his head. From himself, his instincts and from Hannibal. The Alpha meant those words, he could feel it and see it. Will could also remember the sincerity of the night before but he would have bet it was all just a half dream. He let the worries seep out of him and let his husband take him over.

 

His body became reactive to the other, moans muted by Hannibal's mouth as Will reached his arm back to grab onto hair again instead of the lifeless cotton. Face softening, he gave into his instincts and began to roll forward, pulling Hannibal with him, spread his thighs and Hannibal settled between them with a low growl of approval. Hands snaked underneath the Omega's chest to hold on to his shoulders as Hannibal continued to thrust deeply into him, able to reach further in this position, but not as deep as both needed. Will could feel his slick on his inner thighs as the warm body worked between his legs. Lips kissed up his shoulder and a warm tongue licked slowly up his neck, making the smaller man shudder and let out a wanton groan. 

“More,” Will managed to breath, gracefully curving his back, tilting his hips up into the thrusts and immediately releasing a satisfied whimper as his husband's length pushed hard into him, deeper still. A distant thought danced at the back of his mind; himself regarding the process of making a baby droll and something to suffer through. He almost laughed at how wrong he had been if Hannibal's increasingly powerful thrusts hadn't sent the thought shattering into the void of pleasure he was occupying.

 

“More?” Hannibal panted with what might have been amusement in his tone if Will had been bothered to detect it. 

“Did I -uhu- stutter, My Lord?” The last word cried out when Hannibal's body met his.

 

Hannibal grinned wickedly. “I believe you just did,” he stated thickly, moving achingly slowly inside his spouse to tease him for his audacity. He rested his forehead on Will's shoulder as his gaze drifted down the elegant spine that curved under him, the perfect rounded cheeks of the Omega's ass as his body pushed between them into smooth warmth. Hannibal realized he was teasing himself as well, holding back in this fashion. A grunt escaped his lips, held as they were between his teeth. 

“Ask nicely,” he panted into Will's neck, lips turning up at the corners into a smile as the Omega whined at his teasing. A few breaths were panted out of the body writhing beneath him, he could almost taste the ire in them.

“Please,” Will managed, biting the word off.

Hannibal chuckled. ”Please, what Will?” he purred between hot breaths, nuzzling into dark curls. A sigh of exasperation left the Omega which lost its severity as a moan overtook it. Slender fingers found his own, still curled possessively around Will's shoulders. Gentle touch danced over his skin as his spouse turned to look over his shoulder, blue eyes hot and indignant.

“Please, Hannibal,” he hissed, only to be betrayed by the tremble of his full lips. Hannibal smiled back before Will ducked his head to where the fingers held onto him, white teeth sinking hard into the flesh of the Alpha's little finger. The not so dominant man winced at the sensation, but it was mingled with a fond short laugh before Hannibal released his grip on those graceful shoulders and shifted to his knees. One hand leaning on the mattress, the other gripping Will's waist, he hoisted his hips up with him. The Omega pushed back onto him eagerly, determined to fight his part in their intimacies. How he loved that about his spouse.

 

Hannibal stilled for a few moments, watching Will slam his body hard back against him and bit down hard on his lip. Mesmerising wasn't the word to describe the view he had of his full length being taken so willingly and passionately by his spouse. Grunting, his fingers tightened their hold on that soft hip, listening to the beautiful whimpers Will was making, keening for more.

 

"I need you..." He was taken aback by the voice of the Omega as blue eyes held him, brows furrowed in a way that melted Hannibal.  _ Need _ . It was a genuine and utterly honest need, and Hannibal felt guilty for delaying it for him…

 

So he kneeled, both hands landed on Will's hips to pull the young man's body towards him and then thrust forward, delighting in the way Will cried his name, loud and unashamed; a beautiful noise that burned Hannibal hotter, fucking into his mate with a fierce passion. Every pulse into Will seemingly bringing them closer in a way that was the Alpha's only desire in that moment.

 

Will bit the pillow under him which did a very poor job of muffling the noises he had no control of, emanating from his very core. It felt animalistic and raw and utterly fulfilling. The Omega seemed to find it easier and easier to allow his instincts to take over, knowing he was safe right there to do so. Knowing and feeling the pleasure from his husband in every small movement or action, be it instinctual submission or the fight that was natural to Will Graham. They delighted the Alpha in equal measures, balancing one another. Knowing this and trusting it, the Omega could react how he wanted, he felt free.

 

Reaching his arm back, he rested it on the firm muscles of Hannibal's thigh, feeling them tense with every thrust. The Alpha hummed through his moans at the contact, a hand left his hip to run down Will's spine slowly, seeming to count the vertebrae and remember each individually under the light press of a thumb. Palm reached the back of the Omega's neck and instinctively massaged the muscles, a moan resulting from the firm and calming touch in contrast with the hard blows between their bodies. Thrusts grazing against that spot he was learning gave sweet release and that gentle hand on his neck, Will was starting to feel that wave building. He wasn't going to last long.

 

"Will..." was all Hannibal managed to grunt though he wanted to say so much more. Words escaped him, not ones that seemed worthy of his depth feeling. Watching his spouse move beneath him so natural in response to his, muscles rippling, hair falling over his face just so, eyes closed a look of rapture on his face and those glorious moans, he was surprised yet again at how natural and right this was, and how he just didn't care much of anything else anymore. His duty was here and much, much more than that.

 

The emotions were making him lightheaded, he leaned forward again on his fist. His free hand slipped around Will's waist and he began to stroke his Omega’s cock eliciting a gasp from the other. Relentlessly, he thrust into his mate, feeling out that familiar lip of muscle that he ached to push through. His knot rising and his head spinning, a light sheen of sweat covering both of them, Hannibal was trying to hold back his orgasm until Will was pleasured.

 

It was all too much, the warm hand that was on his length, stroking from root to tip in perfect synchronization with their motion. Will had forgotten how to breathe, sucked in a mouthful of air and held it again, bucking into the hand that was wrapped around achingly hard flesh, movements faltered and the warmth that had been tightening within him snapped, the heat released from him as he cried out.

 

“Alpha!” It was really all Hannibal needed, along with muscles tightening around him, he thrust deeply one last time, locking inside Will, and with a long groan, came inside his spouse. The Alpha moved his hand over sweat soaked skin to rest on the Omegas sternum and gently pulled him towards his chest, into his arms, as they both knelt on the mattress, bodies pressed hard together. Hannibal gently tilted Will's chin to turn his face into a kiss, gently rocking against one another riding out the orgasm, thighs trembled as soft moans sang through the air.

 

Lips parted and both men panted heavily into each other's mouth. Hannibal's fingers stroking over Will's cheek and Will's own hands holding onto his husband for support, one wrapped around the other's back to grip onto a broad shoulder and the other hand grasping to the Alpha's hip, whilst a supportive arm held the younger man around his waist. Hearts hammered together, as Hannibal nuzzled into Will's neck inhaling that wonderful scent, content and happy, it made him smile as his mate inhaled his own scent. Trusting the arm around him, the Omega’s hand released its grip on Hannibal’s shoulder to dance up over skin and stroke his husband's neck, caressing gently and lovingly. Hannibal just looked at those eyes staring up at him, wide and honest. It was so much more than duty that held him fast.

 

Hannibal sat back onto haunches gently, bringing Will with him to sit on his lap. Content to be quite within each other, a moment of peace between a war they both thoroughly enjoyed. A few carefully maneuvered movements later and both men lay on their sides, the larger spooning the smaller. Reaching behind him with a long arm, Hannibal grabbed the edge of the table that had their breakfast laid out on it and dragged it closer to the bed. Picking a small bunch of grapes from a platter, the Alpha plucked one and offered it to the Omega. Will looked at the other man out of the corner of his eye, half amused and half indignant. Regardless his lips parted and he accepted the fruit, white teeth flashing making Hannibal grin, unsure whether he would be bitten again. 

“You are quite something, Will Graham,” Hannibal mused fondly, taking a grape in his own mouth. 

“As are you, Hannibal.” Lips quirked at the corner as the younger man rested his head on his husband's arm, eyes closed, letting out a sigh. “I should have been awake and working long passed this hour. I will have a mountain to get through.”

 

Hannibal snorted in response. “You are not land agent Graham anymore.” Hannibal grabbed a slice of now cold toast. Someone had been thoughtful enough to spread some butter on it already. “You should get used to resting in the morning as you will be doing a lot of that.” He chuckled softly as Will turned his face, eyes open and considering the other with an impassive expression.

 

“I had not seriously considered anything of the sort… well, ever,” Will said slowly. He took the toast offered to him in slim fingers but made no move to eat it, gaze now inward, deep in his thoughts. Hannibal breathed in his mate's scent and among the usual irresistible heat there was a small thread of fear. Instinctively he tightened his grip on the younger man, curling around him.

“It's nothing to fret over, Will. We have plenty of time to prepare and, to risk sounding like I am stroking my own ego, you couldn't be in safer hands.” There was a lot more to be discussed than that, Will knew, but the words of assurance allowed a breath to leave him along with some of his tension and he took a bite from the toast.

“You? Ego? Who would dare put those words within the same sentence,” Will finally replied with a grin. Hannibal laughed, a low rumble in his chest.

Breakfast carried on in that manner, Hannibal handing Will food and drink, feeling a growing warmth at being allowed to provide in this way, no matter how small the gesture. Eventually, hunger sated for now, and men detangled from each other, Will left the bed. Yanking on his linen trousers under those ever watchful amber eyes, Will made a beeline for the door to the washroom, lest he be distracted again by Hannibal's mouth. Will almost laughed at the reluctance he felt in himself.

“Don't spend too long in bed, My Lord. The day is getting away with us.” 

“I will wash after yourself. That is, of course, unless you would like company?” The Alpha grinned at the way, even after how they had spent the last few hours, Will could still looked shocked and blush quite so innocently. He mused that he would never tire of it.

“There is no hope for you.” Will shook his head slightly and couldn't help but smile as he slipped from the room, gently closing the door behind him. 

“It is quite cool now, My Lord,”  Jimmy's voice announced from Will's bed chamber. “I have your clothes ready.” His manservant was usually happy but he was positively bouncing in his tone and Will imagined in his actions as he heard the man filtering around. The Omega couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in his assumption that everyone would look and stare and whisper. Sighing, he slipped into the water which was, in fact, quite cool indeed.

  

* * *

 

 

Hannibal had all but ran in his speed to be washed and dressed. It was as though some fire had been lit under him and he felt a searing need to be as close to Will as possible. He smoothed down his waistcoat and turned as a knock came at the door. “Come,” he boomed.

 

Berger looked around the door. “You sent for me, My Lord?”

 

“Ah, excellent. Yes. I have a job for you.”

 

The serving man's eyebrows rose as Hannibal laid out a very precise plan. As he finished, Berger finally nodded.

“Yes, My Lord. Straight away.” Ducking his head, he turned and left quickly. Hannibal nodded satisfactorily to himself and followed the man out of the room and downstairs.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself as he heard the pleasant notes of a rather cheerful tune being played on the Harpsichord, declaring Will's whereabouts and so he made his way to the drawing room as Berger left on his mission. He stepped softly into the drawing room and stopped to watch his spouse, engrossed in his playing, slender fingers running deftly over the keys, a tune which Hannibal hadn't heard before. 

“You do like to loiter, don't you My Lord? One might think you don't have enough business to occupy yourself with.” Will's playing never faltered as he addressed his husband, back to him but able to feel his presence in the room, like a magnet drawing closer. Footsteps approached him, looking to his side with a half smile, he watched Hannibal gracefully take the place next to him, deep eyes watching his fingers play.

“One might argue that having a spirited spouse is a full-time occupation, dearest.” Hannibal was noting where the other's fingers returned to in repetition, building and repeating the song he still was none the wiser of. His own fingers came to rest on the keys anticipating Will's next move and began to play chords to accompany the merry tune, building the music quite naturally to a crescendo. The Omega let out a delighted laugh as they worked together to create something unique. Hannibal believed he could quite happily live solely to hear that sound.

“I had no idea you played, Hannibal.” The music was softening now as it gradually came to its end.

“I believe there is much we have yet to learn from one another.” Full attention still on the hands that worked the instrument, determined to assist til the end. As Will's fingers finally stilled, Hannibal continued to play a few cords to complete the piece.

 

The Omega snorted gently. “Even in this, must you have the last word, Husband?”

 

Hannibal grinned, much too pleased at his mate referring to him as such than to rise to the bait. “I have never heard that piece before, what was it?”

 

Will blushed at the question. “It was my own composition. I had been working on it for a while but not been able to finish.” He was still looking at the keys, almost nervously.

 

Hannibal let his hand fall onto Will’s, lacing his fingers through the other man’s. “Well, it is apparent that we can make beautiful things together. Our first composition.” The Alpha sounded incredibly pleased with himself and Will couldn't help but laugh. 

“Indeed, where would I be without you?” Will murmured, poking fun at Hannibal's self-praise.

“No doubt as accomplished, intelligent and infuriating as you now are, perhaps- no undoubtedly happier.” The words were somber and regretful.

 

Will cleared his throat. “In which case then,” he began softly, “you have much to make up for.” The hand that held his gripped a little tighter. 

“I happen to agree with you, dearest.” 

“Ah, so you can be agreeable,” Will continued with his soft tone, but an impish smile graced his face. Blue eyes locked onto amber with something that Hannibal hadn't seen before, hope and a loving softness. He knew that his mouth was wide open as he took in the expression. 

“Well, I know, from experience, that you yourself can be quite agreeable given the right stimulation, William.” Hannibal smiled as red stained the Omega's cheeks and his mouth now dropped, jumping on the defensive on instinct. Closing the space quickly between them, Hannibal kissed his spouse, erasing whatever words had been on that delicate and sharp tongue. His free hand slipped through Will's hair, coming to rest on his neck. The initial tenseness in the other man at being kissed so openly was ebbing away with every moment, a soft exhale escaped the Omega's nose as he leaned into the kiss. 

“I am glad to see you two have made up after whatever you were arguing over last night. And this morning.”

 

The Duke.

 

Will leapt back from Hannibal with such force that, if it hadn't been for his husband's hand in his, he would have fallen off the end of the bench. He risked a quick look at the newest addition to the room who was beaming in a way that looked almost painful, eyes darting between the two men. Will dropped his eyes to his lap and cleared his throat.

“We were not arg-…” Will stopped, realizing that the Duke was well aware of what was going on.  _ Oh _ . His cheeks heated as he recalled quite vividly why his throat was still sore.

Hannibal jumped to his rescue. “How long have you been sitting there, Grandfather?” 

“And a good morning to you too, Hannibal. Long enough." There really was nothing the Duke could do about the smugness that seemed to ooze from his pores. “So, am I to assume we can put the unpleasantries behind us now?”

 

Will opened his mouth, eager to agree with the sentiment so they could move on to a topic that didn't make him feel so scrutinized. 

“Actually,” Hannibal began, answering before Will could, whom turned in confusion to regard his husband. “There are many matters that need discussion still, unpleasant to us both but necessary.”

 

The Duke huffed slightly but Will smiled at his Alpha's willingness to be honest and upfront about their affairs. 

“Well,” Roland began, his mood was not put off by his grandson's words. “That may have to wait. There is some business that requires your attention. A missive awaits you in my office.” His eyes rested on Hannibal until it was clear he intended to remain in the drawing room with Will. With a sigh, the younger Alpha turned back to his Omega, lifting the slender hand, still in his own, and dusted a light kiss on Will's knuckles.

“Would you share lunch with me later, Will?”

 

The Omega watched him, intrigued and a little unsure, wondering what his husband had up his sleeve because, of course, he would have something up his sleeve. 

 

“Of course, Hannibal,” he replied gently.

“Excellent!” Hannibal exclaimed as he stood. “I will inform you when I have organized… *things*.” With a last smile, he turned to leave the room, regarding his Grandfather with a nod as he left.

 

_ Organize things. _ Will frowned a little, but didn't have time to ponder further as the Duke wheeled his chair closer to him.

“I take it you are happy, my child?”

 

“It is still premature to say but things have improved, however.” Will tried to be as discreet as possible but it was difficult considering the circumstances and the God forsaken glint in the older man's eye.

 

“With you both working together I am sure whatever you have that needs clearing up will be just that. Cleared up. May I make an observation?” Will nodded and the Duke continued. “I don’t recall seeing Hannibal this alive in a very long time. Nor yourself now I come to think of it.” The Alpha said the words with an expression which screamed that he, of course, knew this would be the outcome and his spirited grandchildren should, of course, heed him a damn sight more keenly. “I have made arrangements for you both to depart on the morrow for the Capitol. Jimmy is well aware and packing as we speak. Roland nodded to himself as he finished, Will taken aback and mouth open, scrambling for words.

 

“But, I…” He began, then swallowed “I haven’t any practise in society. I will…” His mouth opened and closed around words he couldn't quite articulate, horror at the suddenness of the decision. He thought he would have at least a month to prepare himself to be exposed to a very public setting for his marriage to be received and analysed. The Duke gently laid a hand on the Omega’s shoulder and smiled warmly.

 

“I have no greater faith than in you, Will. I have seen and know of you overcoming obstacles much more ghastly than this. Besides, I doubt the two of you will want to do much socialising than outside of your own bedchamber.” The words were punctuated with a chuckle as The Duke began to wheel out of the room. “I am in my office until afternoon if you need me dear boy.” And with that, Will was left in a flurry of emotions, cheeks warm from the rather intimate remark and stomach turning at what lay ahead. 

 

“Yes, Grandfather.” He murmured to an empty room.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few hours Will spent in a whirl, in all probability pushing Jimmy to the very edge of his polite charm with his questions and worries. Double and triple checking things and standing for a while gaping at the sight of his new wardrobe, newly delivered and packed neatly into chests ready to travel. He felt utterly useless and on top of that he felt as though a fish hook was stuck somewhere around his navel gently pulling him in the direction he guessed his husband laid. Naturally he fought that instinct and remained in his room to supervise activities that did not require him at all. Will found himself staring out of the window that looked out onto the grounds, lost in thought as Jimmy reentered the room and cleared his throat. Will turned to his man servant.

 

“Yes, Jimmy.” He asked eagerly, hoping there was something he could do that would occupy his imagination for a while at least.

 

“My Lord, you are required for lunch.” Will grimaced again at the title as he eyed the parchment the other man held towards him. He crossed the room gracefully and took the paper, smoothing it between his finger and scanned the rather messy penmanship scrawled across the page. Jimmy’s expression was inquisitive as he watched Will’s eyebrows draw together. 

 

“Quite obviously a Doctor.” Will mused to himself.

 

“Pardon me, My Lord?”

 

“Nothing,” Will replied and then paused. “The dock. I am to meet him at the dock.” Whatever nonsense did his husband have planned?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, criticism and suggestions warmly received. 
> 
> Thank you darling Mistress Caidic for Beta-ing, you rock!


	3. In which a Picnic is thoroughly wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal arranges a lunch for them both, conversation is had and the bond develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, I started writing this chapter what seems an age ago and have deviated from the main plot quite some, but this was only supposed to be a light heart smutty side street, in homage to our most wonderful Hannigram fic "Overcoming" by Purefoysgirl (If you haven't read it yet, what are you doing here?? Go! Gooo!). So I dust lightly over matters that I feel should probably be addressed, prior to the heat, and then back to the good old filth.
> 
> I apologise for leaving it so long, I really do, but if you look at my works, I have 4 other ongoing fics right now that I have been working hard at <3 Plus it is pretty hard to write an off shoot of that most wondrous fic because, well, it just is!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and love! As always criticism, suggestions and ideas warmly welcomed. I hope this soothes you a little until Thursday, I hear through the grapevine that THAT chapter is the one we are waiting for.... SQUEEEEE

**Chapter 3**

 

Will trotted his mare up to the dock. Initially, he had been feeling a sense of irritation, bordering on anger, towards Hannibal for requesting they meet there. This was a sacred place to him, a sanctuary, built specifically for him. They had come leaps and bounds over the last day, that was true, but there were still many hurdles to jump. Will didn't much like the idea of an argument between them being associated with this place, which, up until this moment, represented peace and serenity. He wasn't quite accustomed to the sliding scale of his emotions for his husband, and how quickly they could swing however. 

 

Once his mare had halted near Hannibal's stallion, Will swung gracefully from the saddle, that draw that he felt weighed heavier as he neared the other man. As if in reply to the Omega's instincts, the Alpha turned to grin mischievously at his spouse, and Will couldn't help but smile back. His husband was sat on the end of the dock, trousers rolled to his knees, and his bare feet dangling in the water that flowed gently past. A blanket was spread out behind him with their lunch spread out on it, dishes covered to keep they from spoiling in the sun. Glancing quickly to either side, Will scanned the river bank to look for Berger or any other servants, not quite believing Hannibal could organise this on his own. But they were quite alone.

 

Resisting the urge to quicken his pace, Will walked towards Hannibal, boots clunking on the wood of the dock. Reaching the end, he folded gracefully to sit, cross-legged, next to his mate and shook his head gently, a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, Hannibal. What will the servants think?” The other man let out a hearty laugh, as he relaxed back on the palms of his hands. Will laughed with him, negative emotions flowed away from him like the calm water he watched pass them by. Instead, he felt the growing warmth that he was getting accustomed to feeling within his husband's presence. He began to unfasten his own boots, the warmth of the sun making the cool of the water appealing.

 

“Yes, you may have piqued my curiosity now, dearest. I wonder what they might say if you returned soaked, head to foot?” Hannibal continued to chuckle at the sharp look Will directed at him.

 

“I  _ would _ laugh with you, Husband, if I wasn't well aware that you are very much capable of such behaviour.” It was useless however, Will couldn't fight the curve in his lips. As the mirth subsided, he turned to examine the spread behind him. “You have gone to a lot of effort, this is quite lovely.” Hannibal looked between Will and the food, brows risen slightly as he gauged that the Omega was being sincere.

 

“This was hardly any trouble, Will. Since we were not afforded the luxury of courting, you will just have to put up with these gestures. I am, at heart, nothing if I am not romantic.” Will couldn’t help but snort at the words which, he assumed, were a joke. He stopped dead and blushed when he met Hannibal’s eyes and realised he was being honest.

 

“Oh.” Will licked his lips. “I wouldn’t have put you down as the romantic type.” He distracted himself by placing his boots neatly to the side and, after sliding his trousers up to match Hannibal, dipped his feet in the water. Images of his Alpha trying to be excruciatingly sweet filled his mind. He was perfectly terrified. 

 

“Not needlessly. You shan't wake with a room filled with flowers. I like to be slightly more thoughtful with my gestures, no matter how small.” Will was relieved at that. Although the thought of being courted, as such, still put him on edge. Suddenly the thought of Hannibal pushing him into the water seemed more pleasing. A small laugh bubbled from him, Hannibal gave him a quizzical look. 

 

“You don't need to try and woo me. It isn't necessary.” Will replied.

 

“I am not trying to woo you, Will. I am trying to honour you, as my spouse.” The deepened the heat in Will's cheeks and left him floundering for response. Failing completely, he decided to change the subject. 

 

“It's fine weather for a spot of fishing.” He sighed, as a breeze tousled his hair. 

 

“Now that is something that I do not know how to do.” Hannibal's eyes had not moved from his mate's face, enjoying the almost easy calm he displayed here.

 

“And, I suppose, you've no desire in it.” It was his assumption, but he truly did not see Hannibal wading around in the mud, grabbing at slippery fish. The image alone was quite the entertainment.

 

“Ah, well I didn't think I would see the day you would be wrong, Will.” Hannibal grinned at him.

 

“You wish to fish?” Will asked, dumbstruck.

 

“I wish for you to teach me, if you will.” He gestured to the pile of fishing kit next to him that Will had not noticed, amongst the items on the blanket. The Omega looked back at his husband, and closed his mouth. 

 

“Well, of course.” He replied finally. “Should we eat first?” Hannibal shrugged.

 

“You are the teacher, that decision I leave in your capable hands.” There was a twinkle in his amber eyes, Will cleared his throat. 

 

“We can always eat as we fish.” He concluded with a smile. The Alpha nodded. Within a few minutes, both men had assembled their rods, and now stood up to their knees in the water.

 

“It's all in the wrist.” Will advised, calm tones that were natural to his gender. Hannibal looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. The Omega shook his head, but his own smirk betrayed him. “You are incorrigible, Hannibal.” Mock innocence covered the taller man's face.

 

“I did not say a word, William. Perhaps you are projecting your own depraved thoughts.” Will dropped his head as he laughed. 

 

“Indeed, husband, I am sure you are right.” He responded, no small measure of sarcasm in his words. Hannibal's deep chuckle sent butterflies dancing in his stomach, Will frowned at his own responses. He was able to find a topic that would ground his emotions easily. As they had both cast off into the water, the Omega took a deep breath before he began.

 

“Hannibal, we need to talk about your family.” The taller man let out a heavy sigh, but nodded. Will examined his statuesque profile as he waited, it was Hannibal who needed to define this.

 

“This is entirely my own making, of course. I have made this harder for everyone involved.” Hannibal looked at Will, slight frown on his face and sorrow in his eyes. The Omega ducked his head, focussing on his hands, holding tight to the fishing pole.

 

“You have, indeed.” Will added softly. He was not thinking solely of his own plight, but that of Hannibal’s mistress and the children, before them all. He, of all people, knew how important a nurturing upbringing was. “I would not come between you and your children, Hannibal. But I am not sure what I am willing to accept, if you remain here that is.” Will hated the hope that burned in him, that his husband would indeed stay. Hannibal nodded to his words, as Will met his eyes. 

 

“I do intend to stay, if you will have me William.” The younger man nodded so timidly, it would almost certainly be missed by most. Not Hannibal though. “Good. I know that  _ that _ , from you, is worth more than a flowery note. A straight answer.” The Alpha mused, with a grin. “The Gods have blessed me today.” Will’s lips pressed into a thin line at his husbands flippancy.

 

“Hannibal. Be serious.” Hannibal shot a look at his mate that was almost sheepish.

 

“Quite right.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “I wish to care for them of course. I wish to see my children, as much as possible.” Hannibal trailed off, not sure how it would work.

 

“Perhaps,” Will interjected. “They could move closer? Within a day's journey. Or less. The children would be able to visit frequently.” Will paused, looking down stream. “And of course you would be able to visit them.” He left his insecurities unvoiced, they troubled him enough to worry his lip, however.

 

“People will talk, William. There would be gossip.” Hannibal was caught off guard by the, more than generous, offer his spouse had suggested. He could obviously sense his unease in the room for abuse to their bond, on his own part. That was something only time could smooth over. 

 

“They already talk, Hannibal.” Will replied, slightly exasperated. “I would rather they question your faithfulness to me, than your unfaithfulness to your children.” He pursed his lips in thought. “I am used to it, after all.” The words hung in the air, Will hadn't meant it as a barb but it had stung nonetheless. “Besides,” Will continued, after his husband seemed to be stuck on his words. “Perhaps we shall get on. We already have one thing in common.” He said it a lot more bravely than he felt, tipping his chin just so. It was worth it for the scandalized look Hannibal shot him, pushing a giggle from deep inside him. “Perhaps we will compare notes and give pointers. For the next one.” Will laughed openly at the scowl that graced his husbands handsome face.

 

“Will Graham, only you could make a perverse joke out of something so serious.” Will raised an eyebrow at Hannibal in a measuring fashion.

 

“Well, I am sure that's not quite true, My Lord.” The Omega quite pleased with himself at causing Hannibal to be so off kilter. “I am only partially joking, Hannibal. The children will be related, that cannot be a secret, if, indeed, we have children. At some point, if only the odd occasion, civility will have to be fostered. False or otherwise.” Hannibal stared for a moment at his beautiful spouse, eyes a sparkling blue, reflecting the water, the sun highlighting and shading his fine face. It struck the Alpha odd that he could ever want for anything more. Such calm and reason, dignified to the point it hurt. For the second time in one day, he felt emotion welling inside him, in a way that he'd not felt in over a decade.

 

“You have given this quite some thought, Will.” His mate coloured at the words.

 

“In my position, I have had to entertain any and all scenarios that I may need to be party to. As far fetched as this did seem, I had planned out the best possible outcome. For all.” Hannibal was continually taken aback by his mate. He imagined Will stoking a small ember of hope, in his loneliness, that they would strike upon a companionship, upon love, in his seclusion. Yet here he was, stoic and brave as only he knew how to be, outlining a situation best for all, when he was indeed the one who had suffered the most. Furthermore, Will was trying to add humour to the conversation to alleviate  _ Hannibal’s _ pain. He wasn't sure how he was able to read his Omega so clearly now, but he knew it to be true. It took everything in the Alpha, not to throw his rod into the water and snatch up his mate, holding him to feel the life flow through the other, to make him realise the precious value of his own breath. 

 

“And what do you want, Will?” Hannibal turned now to face the younger man. The Omega blinked at the question, a look of complete surprise on his face, as if he had never considered his own wants and needs. Hannibal was quickly realising that that was exactly the case.

 

“Me?” Hannibal nodded slowly, raising his eyebrows in Will’s direction in case he was unsure whom exactly he was asking. His spouse began to flush, turning his face away. He could taste embarrassment on his Omega’s scent, and shame in his own desires. 

 

“They are rather bland wants, Hannibal.” He began, hesitantly. His jaw firmed as he continued. “Belonging. Love. To be desired.” A sigh punctuated the words, and he looked as though he'd just confessed to a sin. Blue gaze still looking towards the horizon. “Foolish wants for an Omega. My duty is to be what my Alpha requires.” Eyes turned to land on Hannibal with those words. “What  _ you _ require.” His eyes narrowed on the Alpha as though he were looking into him, for answers. “I still do not know what that is. I thought I did.” He added softly, before dropping his eyes down again. “They are also very Omegan desires, I apologise if that disturbs you.” Voice firm once again. 

 

“They are human desires, dearest.” Hannibal said softly, the anger within him clawing to get to the surface. Anger at how his Omega was handled as a child and as an adult, but there were only two people he could aim that rage at, one being himself. Turning towards the dock, it only took two strides before he had laid his fishing pole down. Hands liberated, he turned back towards his spouse, who wore a slightly bewildered look on his face.

 

“Hannibal?” He asked, wearily as the Alpha approached him. Hands landed on his slender waist and he was hoisted out of the water with a yelp. The Omega had no choice but to cling to his husband, as he was carried back towards the dock, the fishing rod still in his hand waving around precariously. “What on earth are you doing!” He was set down, carefully, on the dock. Hannibal stayed standing in the water, between Will’s legs, looking up at him. Amber eyes burnt fiercely as they examined his face closely. 

 

“We won't catch anything this way, Husband.” Will couldn't help but smile at the rather foolish, but handsome man in front of him, as he set down his own rod on the wooden platform. He would never have thought he would enjoy being handled in such a way, but here he was, hands resting on broad shoulders and no measure of annoyance to be found. Lifting a hand, he gently stroked a strand of hair back from Hannibal’s forehead. 

 

“I believe I did just catch something.” He grinned up at his spouse, who arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. The fingers that traced over his forehead, left a hot trail in their wake. It was undeniable that Will lit something utterly unique, deep within Hannibal. It seemed astonishing that this depth of feeling could just open up, but as he continued to study the man in front of him, he realised it had been building for sometime. He had just been too stubborn to see it. An image of Will dragging a silver spoon from his lips, flashed across his mind. Hannibal’s thoughtfulness must have been apparent on his face as Will's eyebrows drew together, silently questioning his husband.

 

“What debauched ideas do you have in your head, Hannibal?”

 

“Far from debauched.” The older man replied, exhaling heavily. Hands were still on Will's waist, the grip firmed slightly, fingers enjoyed the feeling of the graceful muscle underneath the cotton of Will’s shirt. The hitching of the Omega’s breath in reaction to the touch, was beautiful to Hannibal’s ears. 

 

“Will, I can feel your emotions clearer now. I can feel and taste you more and more vividly with every moment. Is it the same with you?” When his Omega nodded agreement, Hannibal sighed with a little relief. “So you can feel when I speak honestly and from my heart?” Will’s nod was slower now, trying to see where his mate was going with the conversation. “Good. There are some things that only time will heal, as much as it burns me that I cannot complete the task with my own two hands, there is naught more to be done there. I can, however, start being clear about my intentions and my feelings.” Hannibal paused for a moment, preparing his words. Will watched him with a quiet patience. “I intend to honour you as my spouse, as I said. I want to do this because I want you. I want your trust and your love, as you already hold mine.” He stilled once the confession was out and waited, counting the blessed breaths that left his Omega’s lips. The quiet was drawn out, only the soft sounds of the stream filling the space between them. Hannibal decided to continue, in case he hadn't been entirely clear. “I am yours, Will. Even if you do not want me, you should know that. It won't be-” His sentence was cut off, as fingers had woven in to his hair and Will's lips were suddenly on his own. The sweet kiss, initiated tentatively by Will, but quickly deepened. Hannibal's fingers ran up his mates torso, to rest on his neck, enjoying the quickening pulse he found there. Eventually lips separated so both men could breathe. “You will be involved in all the decision making, Will. I won't make a move towards anything without your expressed acceptance, until, that is, you trust my actions will never harm you. Or us.” Hannibal spoke, breathless and low. Warm eyes met cool. “You don't have to say anything. Just… say you understand?” 

 

“I understand, Hannibal.” His voice was strained with emotion. He could feel It, taste it. His husband was genuine, there was no game.  _ Hannibal trusted him?  _ Will couldn't bring himself to think of the other implication in his husband's words. Love? The very thought, alien and dizzying and seemingly obtainable. Did he dare hope? Wariness was a part of him, it ran deep in the very foundation of his being. It would take him a long time to trust Hannibal, and he was not even sure he knew how to love. But this was a start, he did feel safe to start removing the bricks, one by one, that had built up walls over the years. His husband was already breaking through the cracks in those walls in a way that no one had done. His instinctive reactions was fear, but he was learning this bond and it was starting to soothe him. Looking at Hannibal now, patient in a way he had not expected from him, he smiled. A smile that seemed to connect to his heart, a nervous laugh escaped him. “It will take time. But if we are to live as a married couple...” Will took a breath before continuing “A family, then I need to trust you. And love you.” He blushed at the words, a near whisper. “I have many things to relearn, about me, about you.” He shook nervously as he looked at his hands, now in his lap. “You will have to share my nightmares, Hannibal.”  

 

Hannibal was taken aback with his spouses openness and honesty, that smile he had seen, had been so beautiful, rays of sunlight piercing through thick cloud. His finger hooked under Will’s chin, tilting the face back up to meet his eyes. 

 

“I hope to share them, if only to keep you company in them. I would like to banish them completely, seeing as I have probably helped create more than a few.” Words soft and repenting, Hannibal reached for the bond feeling relief and warmth in Will. The flickers of hope, the sparks of a fire. He knew if Will let him in, he would not fail him. As much as he had a dubious history when it came to their marriage, Will would see that Hannibal was a man of his word. They had been committed by paper before, that had never meant a great deal to Hannibal. But now they had this bond, and Will had his word. This was where he belonged, this is where he would repent for his past indiscretions. This is where he would call home. “What we are sharing, it is overwhelming. Readjusting reactions, and what we think we know, to what we know to be true through feeling alone. Just as I know it is in your nature to put everyone before you, I will put you before everyone. That way we are bound to strike the right compromise.” He grinned at Will, who could only absorb what his Alpha was saying, nodding in quiet disbelief. “What do you say, Will Graham?”

 

Hannibal regarding him as the individual that he was, touched his heart. Not spouse, or Omega, but Will Graham. He couldn’t help the smile that reappeared on his face.

 

“I say that the day is not good for fishing,” He began, laughing gently at his husbands confused expression. “I think we should pack up this food, which is quite obviously spoiled,” The confused frown deepened for a second longer, before understanding dawned on Hannibal's handsome face. “And I say we retire to bed, the sun has tired me out. My Omegan nature is such, that I become frail in too much sun.” Hannibal barked a laugh.  

 

“And here I was hoping to catch a trout, for self preservation mind you. You can become quite feisty, Will.” 

 

“Only when I am thoroughly provoked.” Will bit back.

 

“Well, dearest, I shall make sure my provocation is very thorough, to the point of exhaustion.” Hannibal laughed at the scowl that Will barely meant. 

 

The picnic was quickly packed away, bits of food fed to one another, between teasing conversation. Soon they set off at a steady pace, side by side, towards Hartford House. Towards home. 

 

* * *

Will had just eased his boots off, when Hannibal entered his suite, closing the door and leaning on it. His grin was in place, looking altogether mischievous. Will had to laugh though, at the cock sure sight of him, contrasted against what he could feel; excitement, desire and hesitancy. A need to be gentle. Even after the night before  _ and  _ this morning, they were both finding it hard not to fall back on insecurities. Perhaps his husband had taken the teacup analogy a little too vividly. He had meant what he had said, but now Will wanted what he did, in this regards, he wanted to push the image of fragility right out of Hannibal's stubborn mind. 

 

“Well, Hannibal? Would you like an oil painting of me? It might last longer.” Will leant against the vanity as he observed Hannibal, arms crossed across his chest. He smirked and quirked an eyebrow at his Alpha. Grin darkening slightly at the words, in a way that sent an apprehensive shiver through Will. 

 

“Evidently, Will, your mouth is not nearly busy enough, that you can still find reprimand for your dutiful husband, who comes to you quietly and respectfully.” Will snorted a laugh.

 

“I don’t think there was anything quiet or respectful about last night.” Will had turned towards his Husband as he had started to stalk towards him, fingers working down the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Well I like to keep you on your toes, as much as you do me, Dearest.” He smirked down on the other man as they reached one another.

 

“Is that so?” Will asked, allowing Hannibal a brief moment of calm, before pushing the man quite firmly backwards. The Alpha, slightly surprised at the sudden action, was moved quite easily by his mate, until his back was flush against the wall. Before he could retort, Will’s mouth was on his own. Fingers pushing his shirt open and running over his chest. Hannibal grunted at the forcefulness of Will’s actions and the pleasure it brought him. The kiss was needy and deep, he could feel his spouse's desire, both in his emotions and his body, reacting quite pleasingly. 

 

Will breathed in his husbands scent, the effect of which just kept growing, spurring him on a little more, each time he came close to Hannibal in this intimate way. He found himself, strangely, kissing along his Alpha’s strong neck, inhaling deeply. Fingers pushed off the shirt, and his palms glided down Hannibal's arms, which moved to hold Will’s waist, pulling him quite firmly forward to press against the other. The gentle moans that came from Hannibal, were gratifying to say the least. The feel of his growing arousal more so.

 

Will felt something new then, a sense of possessiveness over the Alpha, his own bonded alpha and the only one he would have. But he also felt a need to be the others equal, nature may not have handed them the same attributes but the Omega was going to bring the other to his knees the same way he himself had been. He was not a fragile tea cup. Hands grabbed the waistband of Hannibal's trousers yanking them down his thighs, quick hand darting to take his hard length in his hand, running his palm up and down the smooth skin. He watched his husband's face, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.

 

“Will.” He groaned, hands gripping tight to his spouses waist, unable to move from the spot he had been so forcefully moved to. But skin moved under his palms, opening his eyes he watched as Will sank to his knees, opening his soft lips and guiding Hannibal’s cock into the warmth of his mouth. He couldn't look away, that mouth, that perfect mouth around his flesh, slowly working up and down the length of him, wetness coating him as the lips reached the end. His tongue, swirled around the head and pressed flat to the shaft, alternating slowly and deliberately depending on where his mouth was on the Alpha. Pleasure boiled inside Hannibal, not simply in the sensation but the way that Will managed to submit and still be in control. But this was all he could ever ask for.

 

His fingers ran through the dark curls that he adored, as the Omegas head moved with increasing depth towards him. The hand that had guided the shaft, began to run up and down him in unison with Will's mouth. That clever sharp mouth, even now precise and delightfully devastating. Hannibal was completely stunned. Then his spouse opened his eyes and looked up to him, a look of smugness and determination that he had asserted control over Hannibal, the emotion he felt through the bond softened the look, he felt a passion and fondness there. The beginnings of adoration. Hannibal's heart almost stopped at the realisation, the hope had been sparked and he would cradle the flame and coax it til it burned hot and complete.  

 

“Will,” He repeated, words were lost in a groan, as the grip his spouse had tightened slightly with a twist.  _ Light, but he felt heavenly.  _ “Please, I want to pleasure you.” Hannibal managed. “I won't last.” He rested his head back against the wall, he would not last seconds if he kept looking down on the other in such a way. It was crude and beautiful and utterly addictive. “Please, William.” 

 

The Omega hummed on to the flesh that was in his mouth, the sound of his husband begging and saying his name that way was more than a little arousing, and the groan that sounded after he had done so was very rewarding. Drawing back slightly, he released the other from his mouth, hand still gliding up the length.

 

“Well, it just would not do for our intimacies to be over  _ too  _ soon.” He replied with a smirk. “I may have to start concerning myself with the vitality of my Alpha.” Hannibal grunted a laugh at the remark.

 

“I can give you a demonstration, dearest.” He let out another moan as the palm of his Omega swept over the tip of his cock. It was the final straw, his strong hands reached down and pulled the younger man up by his arms, pulling his body to his own. The small laugh that Will tried to hide in his Husband's neck quickly turned to a yelp, as his feet lifted from the floor easily. Hannibal had him quite securely in his arms, as he turned them both about, pushing the Omega flush against the wall, his own cock trapped between them, rutting against his spouse, even through the trousers that Will still wore. 

 

It was the Omegas turn to groan as his body was pulsed against, his own erection straining against the cloth of his trousers, the fabric rubbing against it, the sensitivity was almost painful. Hannibal’s fingers were under his back side, skillful fingers teasing him through the fabric, nails dragged across to send vibrations into the body underneath. Then firm strokes of fingertips over where the Alpha knew the other's most sensitive spots were. Slick was starting to dampen the material there. Just as Hannibal was going to pull the other around and dump him on the bed, wanting to claw his trousers from him and repay the favour the other had just given him, fingernails dug into his shoulders.

 

“Hannibal, now. Like this.” Will breathed, demanding. His husband arched an eyebrow, amused, until the nails bit a little deeper into his skin. The Alpha growled at the sensation and a dangerous look settled on the Omega’s face, presuming he would be disobeyed. 

 

“When you ask so nicely….” Hannibal responded with a grin, “How can I refuse my delicate, submissive, Omegan Spouse.” His lips landed on Will's neck, pulling it between his lips and gently sucking and nipping the flesh slowly, his tongue ran across the skin, tasting his mate, enjoying the impatient mewls that vibrated from Will’s throat, as he pushed his hips towards the Alpha, eagerly. 

 

Hannibal had intended to tease him, he really had, but suddenly he thought the better course of action would be to give his demanding spouse exactly what he asked for. Fingers found the waistband of his trousers pulling them roughly down, exposing just enough of Will’s perfect form for Hannibal to be able to work with. One hand grasped his own length, pushing it down between them and nuzzling the tip between his Omegas cheeks, rubbing it firmly over that weak spot. The sensation had the younger man bearing down, trying to push himself onto that hard flesh, but it was quite impossible in the position he was held in.

 

“My dear eager mate.” Hannibal grunted, desire quite firmly taking control of him too. He just couldn’t resist the needling. As Will opened his mouth to respond hotly, Hannibal thrust into him. He wouldn’t find out out what the Omega was intending to say, as the words were lost to a satisfied cry. Irritation instantly melted from the smaller man. He moved slowly at first within the other, inching slowly inside him, a achingly slow pace to make sure Will was well adjusted to him, and perhaps to frustrate just a little. _ Vitality indeed! _

 

It was purely animalistic, Will decided, when Hannibal took him. Animalistic but purely natural, a feeling like no other. The feeling of his strong hands holding him in position and the slow grind of that body against and into his own was absolutely maddening. Even the feel of the hard paneling at his back, as he was pushed up and down the surface, was arousing for a reason the Omega couldn’t quite fathom. He started to rock his hips in time to the Alpha, eager to take more of him, his husbands face still buried in his neck, mouthing at him in a way that was rendering him senseless. The tight band of his trousers around the top of his thighs dug into his flesh, restricting him and their movement, but again it did nothing but stoke the flame that was his desire, already burning hot as it was.

 

Will was caught off guard by a rather deeper bite to his neck when Hannibal, without warning, thrust himself quite forcefully into Will, their bodies now flush and the Alpha’s full length buried in the Omega. The younger man’s head dropped back against the wall as he let out a sharp cry, then the currently dominant man withdrew quickly, only to push hard and fast back into the tight, wet flesh that welcomed Hannibal so eagerly. He kept the pace up, relentlessly pounding against Will’s body, trapped as it was by the wall, his grip and the clothing. The noise that left the Omega’s throat was dragged out, as he let himself be taken so delightfully completely by his husband. He wasn’t even concerned by his erection, pressed as it was to his stomach. His mind was going to that place again, dizzying and warm. 

 

“I need you, Hannibal” The words came without thought, pushed from him by the others body. His eyes pressed closed, as all he could feel was the body of his Alpha surrounding him, supporting him, loving him.

 

Oh, but when Will said those words, it was something Hannibal couldn’t describe. He growled into the body beneath his mouth. He needed to feel more of the other, around him, muscles tightly wrapped to him. Pulling his mate from the wall he turned, cradling the man securely in his arms until he reached the bed. Placing the Omega as gently as he could in his need, he reluctantly withdrew from that warmth. Blue eyes flashed at him, anger or passion. Both in probability, knowing his spouse. Quickly, he had the clothes off the smaller man, yanking his own breeches off. Then he was back on top of that slender form, satisfied as his naked skin ran over the others. Hannibal didn’t need to guide his cock back to Will, as though it were as nature intended, he pushed himself over the other, the heavy head of his erection found Will’s entrance again. With an urgent thrust, the Alpha was back where he belonged, within his Omega, the beautiful moan that left the others mouth was answered by his own needy groan, as thighs wrapped around his waist. 

 

“You have me. All of me.” He said the words into Will’s waiting mouth, an expression of painfully sweet completion on his beautiful face, brow furrowed in a way that wordlessly begged Hannibal to fill him. The Alpha allowed his body to move at an intense and slow pace over his mate, enjoying all the minute sounds and movements that he urged from the other with his force. Catching Will’s mouth, he took the other’s breath as he kissed him deeply, the moans being pushed into his body, the body underneath him curved and flexed to accommodate him, opening and perfectly ripe, needing each other as close as possible. For the first time in Hannibal’s life he was making love, the air around them was hot and vibrated with their passion, he was everything to the other at that moment. The body underneath or the one on top, it didn't matter, all that did was that they had each other. Feeding off the bond, both could feel the awe in the other, at the depths of their actions.

 

“Will.” It was all the Alpha could say. “Gods, Will.” His brow creased as he dropped his head into the nape of Will’s neck, enjoying the feel of the fingertips running through his hair and cascading down his back, his name being called so insistently by the other in response. The only other noise in the room was ragged breaths being panted across sweat dampened skin, and the sound of flesh striking flesh with every thrust. All he could smell or taste or feel was his Omega, his knot had been inflating since he had laid on top of his mate, every motion pushed him a little closer to the edge.

 

The thighs that held him fast, trembled and Will let out a wail that said he was almost overcome by their coupling. Hannibal could feel his mates heart hammering against his chest, he felt the breath leaving the other, staggered and irregular.

 

Pushing up onto his arms, the Alpha increased his pace, willing the other closer to orgasm. He looked down to that face, so strong and beautiful, as blue eyes opened to hold him. Lips trembled around a moan, as hands traveled down to hold firmly on to Hannibal’s ass, encouraging him. The Alpha gently stroked a sweat soaked curl from Will’s forehead with his hand, which continued to moved down smooth skin that curved and flowed over muscle and bone, until he held his Omegas length in his hand. Palm began to move in unison with his body, taking care to grace every inch of the other’s erection. On contact, the younger man dropped his head back onto the bed, mouth open and quiet as Hannibal expertly soothed him in a way that came as natural as drawing a breath. The Alpha watching intently as eyebrows knotted, and Will’s mouth opened a fraction more, the muscles in his stomach tensing as the dominant man continued to fuck into him. Twisting his grip and firming his hold, a choked noise came from Will followed by him urgently crying Hannibal’s name, his seed spilt down over the Alpha’s knuckles and on to his own stomach.

 

Hannibal had been unaware of his own closeness, lost in his observation of the perfect creature beneath him, coming apart so beautifully by his actions. Will’s body gripped to him, hands, thighs and the most intimate part of him, Hannibal thrust into the other once more, the body under him starting to shake in pleasure, his knot caught on to the tight ring of muscle, just as Hannibal came hard inside of Will. He pressed his body tight to his mates, as jolt after jolt of bliss ran through both bodies. With a final grunt of satisfaction, Hannibal came down to rest on top of the other man. 

 

Will’s mouth found Hannibal’s neck and began to kiss it between breaths, hands were under him, holding him fast to the other, locked together as they were, he didn’t think he would ever tire of this area of marriage. It was a far cry from his expectations of the act itself and, indeed, his own reaction to it. The Omega began to laugh softly, as he rested his head back, the warmth of tiredness starting to seep into him from their exertion the last day and previous evening. Hannibal rose his head to look at the other quizzically.

 

“I do believe you are a bad influence, Lord Clarges.” He said with a grin, which was overtaken by a yawn. Hannibal smirked, huffing a laugh of his own. His lips came down to kiss Will’s forehead.

 

“I pride myself in consistency, Dearest.” His mouth moved down until his lips pressed upon the others, slowly kissing the little remaining sense out of Will, tongue tasting his mouth like life itself resided there. He broke away leaving his Omega breathless. “I shall strive to do so for the rest of my days.”

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Mistress Caidic for your wonderful time and skill Betaing my stuffs!
> 
> There is more to come as I may or may not have been requested to cover Will's heat so stay tuned!
> 
> Any and all suggestions/comments/criticism welcomed, this is my first A/O/B fic so I probably need guiding here and there!


End file.
